


I Miss You

by centromeda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Edd, Phone Sex, Skype Sex, Squirting, umm idk theres so many things to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centromeda/pseuds/centromeda
Summary: “So what does my little omega have in store for me tonight?”"Wouldn't you like to know?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniqueMemoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/gifts).



Edd tapped his fingers on his laptop impatiently, not really typing or clicking, just waiting. It was about 8:30, meaning Tom would be back at his hotel room by now, probably just as eager as Edd was. Edd adjusted the straps of the sheer little garment that hung from his shoulders, in the middle of adjusting the panties on his hips as well when he heard the Skype ringtone go off.

He answered to a grinning sideways Tom, laying down with the computer across from him. Edd adjusted his own to be closer to the foot of the bed and fit his form onto the whole screen.

“How’s my beautiful husband doing~..?” He heard Tom hum through the speakers, earning a blush on Edd’s cheeks.

“Fine, now that you’re here.”

“Oh, yeah? You look a little more than fine all dolled up for me like that.”

This earned a small and nervous chuckle from Edd, who toyed with the bottom of the sheer blue mesh fabric that covered his torso.

“So what does my little omega have in store for me tonight?” Tom hummed, a few clicks heard as Tom put their video chat into fullscreen before propping his head up on his hand.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Edd teased right back, lifting himself up onto his knees to help him slide the panties down his legs, kicking them away. The movement caused the toy Edd had been keeping inside of him to slip slightly, in full view of Tom, before Edd managed to settle back down on it with a visible shiver.

“You already started without me?” Tom questioned, quirking a brow. “Such a naughty boy. I should really punish you for that.”

“Pff, I’d like to see you try. Not such a big and powerful alpha through a computer screen, are you, Tommy?” Edd quipped back, one of his hands holding the toy in place as he started to roll his hips against it with a whine. “It’s n-not my fault that you get off work so l-late… Nn.. F-Fuck~...” He managed to breathe out, already starting to lift his hips up and down the toy, slick running down the sides of it.

Tom went quiet as he watched Edd, his breath hitching as Edd started to moan on the toy, mouth slightly agape.

“Well, a-are you joining me..? You’re s-still in work clothes and e-everything…” Edd whimpered out, snapping Tom out of the slight daze he was in.

“Right-! O-Of course!” Tom sat himself up, unbuttoning his dress shirt and sliding his slacks off as well, pawing at himself through his underwear as he continued to watch Edd fuck himself on full display.

While Tom undressed, Edd took the opportunity to shuffle through the small pile of equipment he had on his bed, sliding a cockring onto himself with a small hum.

“What’s that for~? Think you can’t hold off for me?” Tom teased, earning an eyeroll from Edd.

“Oh, no, nothing like that~...” Edd hummed, shifting to lie on his back and move the computer as well, so that Tom could see both Edd’s face and the toy Edd was slowly thrusting into his cunt. “I-I just want to make sure I cum on my alpha’s cock… You l-love when I do that, d-don’t you, Tommy~...?”

Tom gave a light huff as he started to stroke himself in time with Edd’s thrusting, eyes fluttering shut a few times while he forced himself to keep them open. “Y-Yeah…” He grunted, keeping up with Edd’s speeding thrusts, hearing a low hum through his headphones. “Wh-What’s that sound-?” He asked, cutting himself off as he processed where the noise was coming from and the heightened pitch and frequency of Edd’s groaning.

“O-Oh, god-- harder, Tom, please  _ please  _ **_please_ ** ~!” Edd started babbling, turning up the vibrations as he thrusted the toy harder and faster, the sound of Edd’s slick and the slapping of the toy almost as loud as the vibrations. 

“Edd-- J-Jesus Christ, sl-low down-..!” Tom tried to beg, slowing his own strokes to keep himself from cumming at the sight, not able to keep up with Edd’s movements anymore unless he were to finish prematurely.

“Y-You n-n-never slow down when I-I ask you to!” Edd retaliated between his moans, refusing to do as Tom asked, even to speak to him. “Ah, f-fuck!” He cried out loudly, practically yelling as his back arched, hearing Tom choke on a moan as he watched him. 

“I’m gonna cum- I’m gon- Tom! Tom, fuck-!” Edd whined out, the sound of his wet thrusting getting much louder as he leaked and ejaculated a thin fluid from his cunt, fucking himself throughout his orgasm, only slightly slowing down to catch his breath. “Mm-Mmn, d-don’t stop, p-please don’t stop~...” He begged to no one in particular, knowing Tom had no control over the situation.

Edd peeked his eyes open to see Tom flushed, huffing and panting as he got off to the view he had of Edd, giving a playful toothy grin to Tom, the smile interrupted by his own moaning as he turned the toy’s vibrations back down, continuing to fuck himself with it.

“E-Edd, you just came-”

“Don’t care… need more, I always need more of you-” he choked out, screwing his eyes shut and his eyebrows together with a louder, longer moan. “P-Please cum inside me, alpha, I need it- I need your cum t-to fill me up, p-please-” 

“Shit- Edd-” Tom let out a low groan, cumming onto his chest at Edd’s begging. He rode out the orgasm, going along with Edd’s movements. “Mmng… b-baby--”   
  
Edd merely whined out a high sound, continuing to speak over Tom. “Ffuck, yeah, t-that’s right, that’s a good boy- cum inside your slutty little omega nice and deep--” Edd began to stroke his clit with his free hand, pushing the toy in as deep as he could and letting it rest there as he jerked himself off.

“Edd, I c-can’t keep up, baby--” Tom tried to protest, stilling his own movements with a shudder.

“Then just watch.” Edd responded bluntly, turning the vibrations on again, up and up as he spoke, “..be a good boy and watch your little slut cum and cum j-just for you~...” he breathed, laughing lightly between his panting. His fingers worked faster against him as the vibrator shook him to the core. 

“Oh, T-Tommy~,...” he started, rolling his hips against his hand with reckless abandon. “I-I wish this was your mouth, it feels  _ so good  _ when you purr against my pussy…” he trailed, his moans becoming even more featherlight as he came again, the orgasm more apparent in the buck of his hips than his quiet whimpering, less intense than the other orgasm.

He slowed to a stop after a few moments, reduced to only small whimpers and moans, still rolling his hips against the air even after he stopped and turned the vibrator off again. He swallowed, catching his breath as he sat up, pulling the absolutely drenched toy out of him as well as removing the cockring, still hard as he held the toy in one hand and readjusted the laptop once more. 

He straddled one of his pillows for Tom to see, grinding down on it as he started to lick the soaked toy clean. He moaned around the fake cock as he pushed it in his mouth, sucking hard just like he would around Tom, pushing down as far as he could with a slight gag, followed by a louder moan. 

Edd started to fuck his own throat with the toy, gagging repeatedly around it and making sure not to go so hard that it hurt. He sucked off the toy in time with his thrusts against the pillow, drool dripping down his chin slowly.

He gave a smile and a giggle as he saw Tom start stroking his half-hardening cock again, pulling the toy out of his mouth for a moment with a quiet pop. “I knew you’d do that~. Do you want me to suck you off, babe?” He winked, giving a slow and wet kiss to the head of the toy.

“How about you shut up and keep doing what you’re doing, huh?” Tom quipped back with a grunt, some of his cum from his last ejaculation slickening his strokes, making his whole body more sensitive.

“Yes, sir~.” Edd replied back, humming around the cock as he started to suck it again, thrusting it faster into his mouth and watching the way Tom’s hand kept up with his pace. He started up on grinding his hips against the pillow again, leaking precum and slick all over the fabric.

He moaned around the toy with every thrust against the pillow, keeping his pace while he listened to Tom groan and buck his hips, quiet creaking from the bed sounding through his speakers. He stroked himself while he grinded down, using the hand not holding the toy to get himself off quicker.

“You look so good like that…” Edd heard Tom hum, sending a shiver down his spine. “Fucking your hand with your lips wrapped around my cock.” He continued, moaning a little more prominently.

“I wanna see you cum for me, Edd.” He huffed, “you can be a good boy and do that for me, right?”

Edd gave a rushed nod, closing his eyes tight with a moan as the cock slipped out of his lips, the sound ringing out through the room as he came hard, for a third and final time. He kept grinding his hips down for a few moments before he slowed and peeked his eyes open, seeing Tom cum onto his chest for a second time with a quiet rasp of Edd’s name.

He and Tom caught their breath for a few moments, looking to each other in their post-orgasmic bliss. It was a few more seconds before Edd spoke up.

“I’m really fucking tired, now.” he huffed out.

“Me too. You wanna keep the call open?”

“Yes, please.”   
  
“Sure thing. I love you, baby. Goodnight.”   
  
“Goodnight, Tommy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i am sinsworld trash  
> um i guess i'll take prompts but there's no guarantee i'll do them  
> and i'll only write tomedd, probably


End file.
